The present invention relates to fasteners for sealing the opening of a container or fastening two parts together allowing them to be quickly opened.
The cap of a regular perfume bottle is commonly fastened to the bottle neck through a screw or swivel joint. Therefore, it is not easy to close or open the cap. When opening the cap, the bottle body must be firmly held in position or it may be tilted causing the perfume to fly about.
There is a kind of bottle plug for sealing the bottle neck of a perfume bottle, comprised of a cylindrical casing and a control bolt inserted into a center through hole on the casing. This structure of bottle plug is easy to operate in closing or open the perfume bottle. However, because the casing is made of metal, it is difficult to mount the control bolt within the center through hole of the casing.
Furthermore, storage or chest boxes may have to be closed by fasteners when thinks are put therein. In order for quick opening the boxes, the fasteners must be properly selected. However, regular fasteners cannot be quickly opened simply by pulling it upwards. The procedure to open regular fasteners is commonly complicated.